Nega
| textColour = Black }} Nega (ネガ, Nega) is the name of the mysteriously supernatural yet notorious spiritual deities that provided aid for God and possess power beyond any of what is regularly seen. These majestic creatures hail from the transcendent realm of Yuánrǎng where they peacefully exist alongside other spiritual deities and quietly observe the lives of mortals among the shadows. There are exceptions, however, for some chose to descend and live among the very mortals they desire to protect. They are depicted in ancient folklores of both humans and Shinigami as the right hand of God and enforcers of a living law. Characteristics As depicted in ancient human folklores, the Nega have been around ever since the creation of time and space themselves. They serve as the right hand of the being which created everything in existence and thus were transcendent beings themselves. Though the details concerning their existence were lost, most mortal beings are aware of the concept that the Nega, as the right hand of "God", are guardians of peace and it was their duty to maintain balance between order and chaos within the mortal realm. Some percentage perceive them as little more than a hoax; mere stories created by their ancestors in archaic times to prevent them from doing wrong, for many of the folklores entail the judgement they bring to the mortals who committed evil throughout the course of their lives in order to right the wrongs. In truth, the Nega truly exist; they are a divine race, exalted creatures in their own right, boasting several key traits that are exclusive to themselves and viewing the existence of other beings with their unorthodox point of view. While most of the depictions are not exactly correct, some portions of the depictions are, in fact, true. They were the right hand of the Soul King, whom the humans have perceived as their "God", before the Shinigami came and soon replaced their positions. The true reason behind this remains unknown, although it was speculated that the Shinigami were more able than they are, an opinion which has yet to be proven. Shortly before the formation of the Royal Guard, the Nega have decided that they should take a different path and thus their numbers migrated into the realm of Yuánrǎng. Though a small percentage still remained within the boundaries of Soul Society, the majority of them have successfully migrated to the transcendent realm, where they prefer to stay quiet and observe the very mortals they used to protect so dearly. Soon they were recognized as mere legends among the residents of Soul Society, specifically the Gotei 13 as well. One of their more intriguing characteristics is that they have yet to reveal their nature to anyone. The Nega are reticent and are slow to state their emotions and or opinions, and even the Soul King himself, who was aided by the entirety of the Nega population, has yet to uncover as to why they possess such a trait and what their nature is like. No speculations have been made whatsoever, though one may come to the conclusion that the Nega are simply taciturn and are selfless enough to not reveal their state of mind, provided one is intellectual enough to even know their existence. Kōshaku himself who possesses the inheritance of a Nega is still puzzled by such thoughts. Appearance Concerning appearance, however, it has been explained that they are quite diverse and vary greatly among each individual. For reasons unknown and in contrast to other deities' forms that possess no fixed state, the Nega are given two fixed forms, one of which is human-like that allows them to masquerade themselves as actual humans, and the other being their exquisite "true self" which is deemed as a reflection toward their prowess. It is initially thought that they express no need for their human forms, which is also a reflection toward their true forms, but they were proven wrong as it has been shown that many Nega utilize the form as a way to live among the humans, a trait which has been gradually developed as more of a habit rather than for assistance. Their true forms, on the other hand, are much more unique and diverse than their human-like counterparts. For starters a Nega's form can range from the smallest of beings into the largest of beings. Though limited to only angelic or demonic entities, these forms are well diverse and vary strongly. Humanoid forms are rather common among them. It is also common for the Nega to adopt their human forms as their true forms, for some find it to be very repetitive to move about in their true forms, particularly those who possess impressively large proportions of bodily structures. These Nega whom had considered their human forms as their true selves are the ones who forgot the fact that that their true selves serve as a medium in which they can fully showcase the wide extent of their capabilities. Classification Among the many ancient depictions, it is stated that the Nega are to be divided into two known groups, though the rest of the depictions say very little concerning as to how or why these groups exist. These two groups are listed bellow: *'Noble' (ノーブル, Nōburu): The Nobles are essentially Nega who possess a more humanoid form or at least the basic frame of human-like anatomy. These types of Nega are more known to possess stronger power in terms of spiritual prowess, although most give up the majority of their physical strength in order to do so. Their spiritual prowess, on the other hand, extends beyond the ranks of normal captain-class combatants and some are even known to exceed the power of a captain-commander-class combatant. It is stated in ancient writings that the Nobles are named "Those Who Descend." *'Entity' (エンティティ, Entiti): The Entities are the complete opposites of the Nobles. Born with supernatural physical strength, these types of Nega possess impressive muscular bodies that feature animal-like characteristics rather than humanoid structures. Contrary to the Nobles, the Entities possess very little spiritual prowess though their physical strength overshadows the former. This is further established by ancient writings that they do not need such prowess for their strength is able to reach even the most impossible odds. They are known by the name "Those Who Guard." Abilities As transcendent beings, it is not unnatural for the Nega to possess powerful abilities that serve a myriad of functions. These abilities include: *'Transcendent Spiritual Power': The Nega, without a doubt, possess overwhelming spiritual power and are naturally born with large proportions of spiritual power. Most would find their spiritual prowess latent and slow to awaken, though once they gain control over it they may find themselves in possession of exceedingly high spiritual prowess. As transcendent beings bordering on being true deities themselves, their spiritual powers are potentially dangerous and exceed those of captain-class combatants within the Gotei 13. Furthermore, the Nega are naturally born with the power to manipulate the very essence of their spiritual power on a level beyond anything ever seen, and thus are capable of manifesting their spiritual power through any means necessary. Those who are both powerful and creative can easily craft their powers into magic. *'Mastered Reiatsu Control': Though it is true that they are profoundly powerful in terms of spiritual prowess, most cannot simply feel their might and thus were led to believe that they are not very powerful. This is, however, an example of how powerful they truly are, for they are masters in controlling their perfected spiritual pressure, rendering them invisible from spiritual view and their spiritual pressure cannot be sensed; in other words, the Nega are invisible unless they want to be seen or sensed. The true potential behind their degree of control over spiritual pressure is unknown, though it is heavily implied that they are able to achieve a number of accomplishments through their spiritual pressure, namely instilling fear and physical damage as a result of their overwhelming amount. *'Natural Kidō Masters': As aforementioned before, most Nega, particularly those who are creative, are able to craft their ability into magic, or more appropriately known as Kidō. Their ability to manipulate the essence of their spiritual power can be used to forge such spiritual power and allow it to take a physical form. This process requires a very short period of time and as such they are able to cast spells in a short time. Though the spells they cast are normally uncharted, meaning that they do not utilize the categorized Kidō of the Shinigami, their strength in magic are usually demonstrated in their ability to expand the Shinigami's Kidō into a level beyond anything ever seen. An example includes the simple Hadō spell Byakurai that can be changed into a thunderstorm of a spell simply by inputting additional effort into casting the spell. Trivia *The creation of this article was inspired by the author's fondness of the beings Reapers and Noise from a Nintendo DS game, namely The World Ends with You. Although his interest in said beings have dwindled, the initial idea remains within this article. *After the author's interest in said beings have dwindled, what pushed him forward to completing the article was his fondness of mixing things up, essentially making hybrids. *The author had a hard time completing this article, the main reason being the lack of ideas to make the article sound exquisitely "supernatural". Category:Nega